1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an electronic device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an electronic device that provides bioeffect images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a bioeffect device, such as a photo-therapy device, that radiates light to a human body has been developed. The bioeffect device may be used to provide bioeffect, such as skin care, biorhythm control or depression treatment, for example. However, a conventional bioeffect device is typically configured for only one particular type of treatment (such as anti-inflammatory therapy, pimple therapy, wrinkle therapy, skin lightening therapy, biorhythm control, or depression therapy). As a result, a user may require different bioeffect devices for different treatments. Furthermore, such a conventional bioeffect device may not be configured to display other images (such as visual images) while the user is undergoing photo-therapy.